bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Voicu Sr.
|Affiliation(s) = |Previous affiliation(s) = |Profession(s) = |Position(s) = |Relatives = Voicu Jr. (Son) † |Status = Deceased |Game(s) = Nocturne BloodRayne |Comic(s) = |English voice = John Galt |Japanese voice = |Alias = Mayor of Falkenburg Old Vampire|Image caption = “You are free to leave this castle. But know that if you ever set foot in this house again, you will belong to me.”|Previous position(s) = Count Mayor Vampire Lord}} Voicu is a character from Nocturne that was featured in BloodRayne game. Appearance Voicu Sr. in the guise of a human is an old, short and stout man. His head is bald, eyes are tired and deep set, and his white beard and mustache is short but thick. He wears a black vest over white shirt, and dark gray pants with black shoes. Personality Upon first meeting him, he appears to be a kind, humble and welcoming man. Proud of his people and home, he refuses to leave despite the suffering brought upon them but willing to accept the help of Stranger and Svetlana. When revealing his true nature at the castle, he had deceived his helpers for his own benefit. His aura was strong enough to intimidate Svetlana. He was very confident in his strength and power, not feeling threatened by either Svetlana or Stranger. Despite his deception, he showed mercy and gratitude to them both, allowing them to leave the castle peacefully with Nadia, but left them with a very clear warning to never step foot in his castle again. History Voicu settled the area that became known as Castle Gaustadt, after Andronicus Comnenus' reign in the 12th century. Voicu was the count in Castle Gaustadt, until his son, also known as Voicu, managed to separate Voicu Sr. from the Yathgy long enough to weaken him. Once weak enough, Voicu Jr. overthrew Voicu Sr., banishing him and the vampires loyal to him to the village of Falkenburg near the castle. Voicu became known as the mayor in the village waiting for a hundred years for his son to misuse the Yathgy’s power and kill himself, so he could come back. Voicu forcefully tried to take his rightful place back, but failed several times. The werewolves who surrounded the forest were not fond of either side and would also clash with both of the Voicu vampires. Plot In 1927, the Stranger and Svetlana Lupescu were sent to Germany to retrieve the Yathfoe-Gyoule stone from Castle Gaustadt. The spoke to Voicu Sr. as he played the part of the Mayor of Falkenburg. He gave them some history and background on the castles current master. After killing Voicu Jr., and seeing the portrait of Voicu Sr., they figured out that the mayor had lied to them earlier and is in fact the real Count Voicu. Voicu also appeared and explained that the reason why he wasn't killed, was because his son didn't know how to properly use the Yathgy. Although a bit angry that the Stranger had killed all the brides he had collected over the millennium, Voicu allowed Stranger and Svetlana to leave the castle as a reward for helping him get the castle and Yathgy back. Voicu did offer Svetlana to stay with him, but she declined his offer. 1938 Hedrox the Infinite and his vampires, and the Gegengeist Gruppe of the Nazis lead by Jürgen Wulf, as well as the dhampir Rayne all attacked Castle Gaustadt in search of an artifact known as Beliar's Heart. Hedrox managed to overpower Voicu and throw him into the water in the windmill near the castle, killing him. Hedrox found that the relic was on Voicu's crown, but didn't know how to use it. Equipment Voicu carried no equipment with him. However, he had only one item that he cared about and kept close to him at all times, especially after regaining it. * Yathfoe-Gyoule Stone: Also known as the Yathgy and later revealed to actually be the Heart of Beliar, it is the most sacred object in the Vampire world. Legends say that it grants a Vampire (and possibly a Dhampir) absolute immunity to all vampiric weaknesses and kill man or beast with only a thought. How the stone grants it’s power is unknown, as Voicu Sr. knew the only proper method. He kept it upon his crown as a symbol of his power. Powers and Abilities Voicu is shown to be a very powerful Vampire, making his son look like “frail degenerate“ in comparison. Although he doesn’t show very much of his power. * Immortality: He’s lived for centuries and can’t be killed by conventional means. * Teleportation: He managed to transport himself all the way to Falkenburg and inside the inner sanctum of his dungeon in the castle. Trivia *Voicu's most prominent appearance is in the game Nocturne, where most of his history is revealed. *In BloodRayne, Voicu is killed off-screen, and only his skeleton is shown. Gallery File:Voicu and Crown.png|Voicu and Crown File:Voicu Skeleton.png|Voicu's Skeleton Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Deceased characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Nocturne characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists